1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology with which a user can specify a region of part of an image displayed on a screen easily and as they intend, when carrying out AF (Auto Focus) etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device provided with a touch panel on a screen on which a subject image is displayed, that sets a tracking region on image data displayed on the screen with a position that has been touched by the user as a center, is disclosed in Japanese Patent laid-open No. 2011-03008 (laid-open Feb. 10, 2011) (hereafter referred to as patent literature 1). With the imaging device disclosed in this patent literature 1, a region that has been subjected to touch designation is set as a tracking or autofocus region depending on the mode. Also, with this imaging device if a region that has been touch designated is recognized, shooting functions, such as tracking and focus, are associated.
Also, technology for automatically setting a focus region is disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent laid-open No. 2010-092066 (laid open Apr. 22, 2010) (hereafter referred to as patent literature 2). An imaging device disclosed in this patent literature 2 carries out setting by switching size of a focus region from a size of a face. Also, in the case where a result of face detection is that there is only a single face, a focus region is automatically set to a center position of the face or a position of the eyes, depending on whether or not eyes, nose, mouth and ears are further detected.